1. Field of Use
This invention relates generally to a tiltable arm rest assembly for use with a stationary or tiltable seat assembly and to mounting means and operating means therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In some vehicles, such as construction machinery or the like, the operator's seat assembly typically comprises a generally horizontal seat portion and an upright back rest portion. The seat assembly can be adjusted in various ways to suit the comfort and convenience of the operator. For example, the entire seat assembly can be shifted fore and aft, rotated in opposite directions about a vertical axis, or raised and lowered. In some seat assemblies the back rest portion can be tilted forward and backward relative to the seat portion. In some machines, such as backhoes, it is desirable that either the entire seat assembly, or at least the seat portion thereof, be tiltable forwardly downwardly to various positions to enable the operator to better view the worksite. If the seat assembly is provided with arm rests, it is desirable that they also be tiltable when the seat assembly or seat portion is tilted so that the operator's arms are adequately supported. It is also convenient and comfortable for the operator if the arm rests can be tilted (or moved to an out-of-the way stored position), even if the seat assembly or the seat or back rest portions thereof cannot be tilted.